unsuccessful_automobilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenvo ST1
The Zenvo ST1 is a Danish hypercar produced by Zenvo Automotive, its the company's first model as well as the first Danish automobile. Only 15 units were manufactured, all crafted by the hands of a small team of workers with the exception of a high performance, 5 axis CNC router. Why It Flopped # The ST1's quality is horrendous, when brought to the Top Gear test track it suffered from several mechanical failures and defects and was eventually taken off the track and sent for repairs due to a clutch failure. # The Zenvo ST1 is also prone to catching fire, the second time it was brought back to the Top Gear Test Track it caught fire after suffering from a cooling unit failure. Later it participated in the 2015 Copenhagen Historic Grand Prix (unusual considering that it's a modern vehicle), where it caught fire AGAIN after a fuel line fractured. # Even if you ignore all the quality issues, the ST1 still possess some notable design flaws, for instance, despite being a high-performance car, it still utilizes conventional suspension and its chassis is made out of steel, this not only made the ST1 very heavy (around 1,700 kg/3747 lb) but also hampers its cornering capabilities. # The ST1 utilizes the classic mid-engined, rear wheel drive layout commonly found in super and hyper cars. One of the layout's drawbacks is that it makes the car more prone to oversteer, the Zenvo's high power output of + 1,000 hp and the aforementioned design flaws only made matters worse. This severely limited the ST1's cornering speeds and one wrong move can cause the car to spin out of control. # A flaw in the system cause the car's traction control to be deactivated when the car is switched to sport or race mode, this made the car even more difficult to drive. # It's extremely expensive, with a starting price of €660,000 (around $767,000). # The ST1 is a car produced by a small brand with literally no reputation and totally unproven, competing with the likes of Ferrari, Lamborghini, Bugatti, Pagani, McLaren etc. So it's actually questionable that anyone will be willing to buy one in the first place. Redeeming Qualities # The ST1 is still a very fast car, thanks to its twincharged (both supercharged and turbocharged) 6.8 L LS V8 producing more than 1,100 horsepower. It can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3 seconds and reach a top speed of 233 mph (375 km/h). # The styling of the ST1 is also very handsome and aggressive. # The ST1 is also surprisingly comfortable, fitted with sat-nav, electric seats, keyless entries etc. The noise insulation of the cabin is also well done. # The fact that this supercar is the first car that the Danish has ever build alone is amazing. # Despite the weak start, Zenvo was not discouraged and continued developing supercars, eventually producing a successor for the ST1 named the TS1 GT with a less complex twin-supercharged V8 engine, as well as track focused versions like the TSR and the TSR-S. Category:European Category:Sports Cars Category:Quality Issues